tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 123
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 124|Next Episode -->]] Date: October 15th, 2010 Length: '''2:59:53 '''Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel and Tyler Special Guest(s): Joshua Hines (KREATIVEassassin) Intro: The Muppets CD-ROM: Muppets Inside intro Closing Words: 'Chris: "Duke, tell us how to live." Duke Nukem effect: "Confucius say, die!" '''Closing Song: '"Katamari" by Boxes ---- '''Content Covered: *Top 7 Sequels that changed everything *Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit Interview *Medal of Honor Review *Kirby's Epic Yarn Review *Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 Review *Red Dead Redemption – Undead Nightmare hands-on *Chris Antista Canada from a Glenn Beck slant 2:33:50 ish Notable Facts: *1st Break **Duke Nukem mash up with DJ Assault - Ass N Titties 49:00 **Civ 5 Letters from Front Line 1:53:40 Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **While doing a Right Said Fred impersonation: "They're rebelling against sex with women." **"My balls don't grow when they're hard." **Do you know what we're not sick about? Muppets Party Cruise. **Emma Stone a harsh revelation I had as an aging adult. First girl I droolingly looked up and oh my god I'm older than she is. I feel horrible. **To some Canadian caller: "We couldn't hear you through all that fucking Walrus blubber." **"I am Glenn Beck." **"Medal of Honor "Without your sacrifice, we wouldn't be able to reboot the franchise." **"You fucking Canuck. Lets face off in a snowball fight. We'll still win, and I'm from Florida." **"You live under a giant urinal cake and you don't even know it." **"They have negative 2 pride because they are Canadian." **"All I see is circular bacon and that's ridculous." **"All you can do is be good at hockey because its only popular there and you don't have black people. It's ridiculous." **"Was that a statue? It was probably a white person you were immortalizing." **"The only good thing the symbol of the flag was used for is coverings Adam's Dick." **"I want to go up there and draw on it with oil." **"Fuck you TURbo, eat a bag of frozen Canadian dicks. Pop them all out like an ice tray." **"I can Dick Tracey it back to TURbo's mouth." **If Canada has black people, it was probably a statue. **In short Brett wants to come on her brain. **Is there something codeword for spoons for gay people I don't know about? **"The robe is open, and he's wearing nothing but an erection and Christmas ornaments." **"Don't keep it that way. I swear to God I'll cut off that bitches throat before I go to jail. That's what happens when you cut somebody's head off, or you fuck their throat." **"How many tadpoles did you give it? I'm guessing 4 million." **"What are you going to do? Ejaculate on her dessert?" **"One's in a bikini, one is gay, when you play the Castlevania: Party Cruise!" **People aren't excited for Sonic 4 because there is Sonic Schoolhouse. *Brett Elston **"I'm a big fan of asses." **Toys R Us started and ended college. **There's no boner directory? **I worked at an unname retail store. ***Mikel "It's now unnamed?" **"My dick is in a globe." **(Chris) "Do you keep a log of all of your boners?" ***Chris Antista - That's Charlie's facebook page. *Mikel Reparaz **About 3D Realms: "Whatever they rode that Gravy Train for 13 years." **We're trapped! The doorstep is outside the door. **Fucking frostback. **Nicolas Cage, the greatest thespian of our time. **At Pepperidge farms we make cookies the old fashion way with slave labor. **Fuck you, you should die. ***Chris "Yes Mikel, you are elegant." **That's where you went to college. Toys R Us university. **"You just want to grab and shake her and say STOP BEING MICHELLE RODRIGUEZ!" **"A little kid came up to you and bit your dick." ***Chris Antista "NO! That's fabricated." ***"I would pay SO, MUCH for the Castlevania: Party Cruise game to be made" *Tyler Wilde **"What Duke Nukem was though something that implanted an idea in a group of people that would destroy them." **About Single player of Medal of Honor "Game version of God bless America. I know I'm free." **About Michael Bublé: "That man is not a Canadian hero." **"I was upset you couldn't play as Canada in Civilization V" ***Chris Antista: "What would you play with? Who would you're general be? William Shatner?" **"Brett has 3 Animal Crossing tattoos." ***Chris Antista: "You can only see them when he shaves his pube hairs. They're so small." ****Mikel Reparaz: "One only shows up when erect." ****"You won't be laughing when I get knighted. Bitch." *KREATIVEassassin **"Cold Stone Creamery was delayed." **Matt Hazard is the shit. That game is awesome. Question of the Week: What new game character have you developed a crush on? *Chris Antista - Trip (Enslaved) *Mikel Reparez - Sims 3 character *Brett Elston - Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII), Tali (Mass Effect) & Shanoa (Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia) *Tyler Wilde - Liara (Mass Effect) *KREATIVEassassin - Rock Band 3 Character Link: Episode 123 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 124|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2010